Lyon Vastia
Lyon Vastia '(リオン・バスティア ''Rion Basutia), first introduced as '''Reitei Lyon, is one of four Ice Mages shown in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail, as well as a rival of Gray Fullbuster. He is currently an Ice-Make Mage of the legal guild Lamia Scale. He is the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc before becoming a supporting protagonist for the rest of the series. He is voiced by Yuki Kaiji in the Japanese version of the anime and Jerry Jewell in the English version, the latter of who also voices Claire Stanfield and Eis Shenron. Personality Lyon is usually cold and composed. He is very arrogant and confident in his abilities and takes immense pride in possessing them. He takes his dreams and ambitions very seriously, to the point that he attempted to revive the demon Deliora who his mentor Ur gave up her life to forever seal. He is also very impulsive and has a short temper, lashing out whenever someone, usually Gray, criticizes him. After joining Lamia Scale, he loosened up significantly although retaining much of his impulsive nature. Lyon is an extremely intelligent fighter as well as a quick witted observant. He was able to uncover Racer's weakness by merely observing the movement of the birds. Like Gray, he seems to bluntly ignore his comrade Sherry Blendy's obvious feelings for him. However, upon spotting Juvia Lockser, he claimed to have instantly fell in love. Appearance Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light earring on his left earlobe, taking the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. After the 7-years time skip, the only difference in Lyon's look seems to be the reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain. When first introduced as “''Reitei''”, Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and seemed to be worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon’s fight with Gray. Lyon’s outfit at the time also included buggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet hiding his face away. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon’s upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon’s eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon’s back. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time was probably his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. When welcoming back the Fairy Tail members returned from Tenrou Island after Acnologia's attack, Lyon was shown donning a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. While his legs haven't been completely shown, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs, possibly thigh-high boots. History Lyon was an orphan who Ur adopted, making him her disciple along with Gray who joined them later on, he trained with Ur and secretly learned magic from her books to get stronger on his own. When the demon Deliora from the book of Zeref who Gray wanted to defeat but failed to do so, causing their mentor Ur to sacrifice herself in order to seal away the demon for good within her Iced-Shell spell. Lyon after who was knocked out for the majority of the event was broken after realizing what happened, angered, he puts the blame on Gray and tells him that he's the reason Ur died. After several years Lyon gathered dozens of survivors from the village Deliora had attacked and arrived at Galuna Island soon after to commence a magical ceremony in order to gather Moon Drip which would help release the demon Deliora from the ice. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Taking on a forbidden S-Class mission to the cursed Galuna Island, Natsu and company arrive at the island and soon encounter Lyon who went by the name "Reitei" at that time. Gray and Natsu attack Lyon but were quickly defeated as Lyon continued his rituals. Later on, Natsu decides to take on Lyon on his own. He arrives at the temple and immediately attacks an ice clone of Lyon who battles Natsu when Gray interferes and prepares to use Iced-Shell on Lyon who, startled tells Gray he doesn't have the guts to cast the spell. Gray responds by moving the spell one step further almost ending his own life when Natsu punches him and tells him that he will not allow him to die like that. Gray, now back to his senses decides to fight Lyon alone as they were rivals since childhood which Natsu agrees to. Lyon and Gray enter a fierce fist fight which was heavily one sided in the beginning, but as Lyon provoked Gray more and more, the latter began catching up slowly. Lyon then began using his magic, saying he wasn't planning to use his magic on small fries before facing the soon to be revived demon. The battle continues with both sides pushing back and forth until Gray finally defeats Lyon with his Ice-Make: Cannon technique. Shocked, Lyon remains motionless on the ground until he hears the roars of the resurrected demon Deliora. Later, he arrives to the location Deliora was at, crawling as he was heavily fatigued. He tells Gray to step aside as he was Deliora's sworn defeater but Gray knocks Reitei out for his own sake. Deliora then begins to collapse having had it's soul consumed by Ur's ice throughout the years which put Lyon into tears, realizing he will never surpass his mentor no matter how hard he tried. Fighting Festival arc After his defeat, Lyon along with his subordinates were seen in the city of Magnolia during the grand festival, astonished by the scenery. Oración Seis arc Sensing the underground and potentially dangerous movements of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, the Magic Council put up a request to four legal guilds to combine their strength in order to stop the menaces from activating a mass destruction weapon called Nirvana. Among the guilds that accepted the offer were Lamia Scale. After being slapped away by Erza, Ichiya flies towards the front door when he's suddenly stopped and then frozen. Soon it was revealed to be Lyon who commented on the "warm welcoming" endued. Lyon was shocked to know of Gray's presence in the alliance and the latter had the same reaction. He was soon joined by Jura Neekis and Sherry Blendy from the same guild, telling Gray that their team is so powerful, three members were enough unlike the rest of the guilds who were consisting of four members each. Later on they encounter the members of Oracion Seis. Racer immediately launches an assault against the allied forces which catches Lyon off guard, they were then attacked by Hoteye and were left in a liquefied earth. After Erza was poisoned by Cobra, she asks for someone to cut off her hand so the poison does not spread to the rest of her body. Lyon accepts the request and immediately picks up a sword to cut her arm off rather cold-blooded much to Gray's futile protest however, once Lyon swung down the sword he was stopped by Gray. The two have a brief argument before Erza collapses and they are told by Carla that Wendy can heal Erza. They are then separated into several teams to search for the kidnapped Wendy. Lyon, leading his companions from Lamia Scale head inside the woods and are greeted by several traps, animals and wizards working for Oración Seis. During his fight with Racer, Gray struggles to fend off the menace and was dragged into a vehicle race where he spots Lyon and Sherry, he asks Lyon to hop onto the mobile and they both head off to fight Racer. Lyon showcases his two-handed moldings much to Gray's surprise since Lyon had belittled it so much in their last encounter. Now off the vehicles, the battle is taken to the ground where both Lyon and Gray subconsciously strip simultaneously to Racer's perplexity and Sherry's fancy. When the situation seemed hopeless for both ice wizards, Lyon discovers Racer's weakness. Lyon whispers to Gray before they continue fighting when Lyon abruptly freezes Gray into a colossal Ice Tower. He takes on Racer by himself and almost gets killed in the process when he reveals to Racer that he is not fast, but he slows down his adversaries' perspective of time. It was then that Gray from atop the tower formed earlier, outside the range Racer controls time within manages to get a clear shot on him. Racer however, unsatisfied and desperate charges at the mages with an explosive Lacrima attached to him, plotting to blow everyone up. Lyon immediately rushes at Racer and hauls him off the cliff, sacrificing himself to save Gray and Sherry. However, Lyon survived and appears later on just as Sherry was about to attack Natsu and company, having fallen under the effect of Nirvana. When they question how he survived he teases them and says that he isn't someone who can die as easily as them, bringing Sherry back to the light. Lyon then aids the allied forces by molding a gigantic wing to support Blue Pegasus's Christina flying. He also telepathically encourages Gray to stand up and fight for the final battle against Zero. Christina then crashes into some forest with the mages atop it after they stopped using their magic due to fatigue however, they were all alive much to everyone's joy. After the successful mission, Lyon and company return to Cait Shelter where Jura praises him for his and Sherry's hard work. He then strips alongside Gray after Natsu proposed the idea of a party much to Lucy's shock. Afterwards he and his guild learn of the sad truth about Cait Shelter and the nature of Nirvana. Later that day when the guild were about to depart each on their way, Lyon tells Gray to get rid of his "stripping fetish" which Gray responded by pointing out Lyon's own indecency. He also notices the peculiar argument between Sherry and Ren about leaving each other. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed. As an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. As a child, Lyon has proven to be a true and rare prodigy in this magic. *'Dynamic Ice-Make': Dynamic Ice-Make: Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice much more malleable. However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, and Geyser. **'Ice-Make: Eagle': Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. **'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon': Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. **'Ice-Make: Ape': Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well. **'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger': Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target. **'Ice-Make: Wolf': Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies. **'Ice-Make: Wing': Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber: Christina. **'Ice-Make: Panther': Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. **'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. **'Ice-Make: Puffer Fish': Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass. **'Ice-Make: Water Serpent': Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact. **'Ice-Make: Mouse': Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells. **'Ice-Make: Dragonfly': Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target. *'Static Ice-Make': Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. **'Ice-Make: Sword': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords. **'Ice-Make: Shield': The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it. **'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target. **'Ice-Make: Hedgehog': Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer. **'Ice-Make: Clone': Lyon creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks. **'Ice-Make: Titan Feet': Lyon creates a huge leg out of ice and slams it onto the target, crushing the victims underfoot. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as freezing objects the user comes into contact with, or Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. *'Iced Shell': While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless. Snow Magic: Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation. This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat. The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms. *'Blizzard': Lyon has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. Moon Drip: Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell. Keen Intellect: Lyon has an awake mind. Ever since he was small he was able to easily learn any spell Ur taught him. After the death of Ur, in an attempt to prove to himself and to the world that he is much more powerful than his teacher, he has been planning, under the Reitei's mask, for years to awaken the old demon Deliora from the prison where Ur had imprisoned for the sole purpose of killing him. During the fight with Oracion Seis Racer, Lyon quickly realized the true nature of the latter and managed to make it understandable even to Gray. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray with punch and kicks, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries. Trivia * Lyon's English voice actor, Jerry Jewel, also voices Eis Shenron. Both characters have ice-based powers and aren't above using dirty tactics to win fights. Unlike Lyon, however, Eis never redeems himself. * Lyon is the first Fairy Tail antagonist to act as a foil to one of the main characters. In his case, he is a foil to Gray; both are ice wizards who trained under the same teacher, but Gray was able to move on after Ur's death and find happiness in the Fairy Tail guild, all because he believed Ur when she said there were loads of wizards in the West more powerful than her. Lyon, on the other hand, refused to believe Ur's words and became obsessed with surpassing her by defeating the one thing she couldn't. The irony is that his arrogance and obsession is what enabled Gray to finally defeat him, something he was never able to do when they were younger. Lyon is an example of what Gray would become had he refused to leave his past behind. Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns